cubiccastlesfandomcom-20200222-history
Parkour
Parkour in Cubic Castles is generally identified by players trying to get from point A to point B while trying to overcome obstacles. These obstacles have strategically placed blocks that force the player to maneuver around, over, or through blocks without falling or dying. The most important objective of these Parkour Courses, is to make it to the end successfully, but there are many other side-objectives that players can go for to make courses harder. Such objectives include: completing it as fast as possible, restrict perks, and limit the number of lives. Parkour Courses tend to have one (or similar) levels of difficulty so that players can determine the feasibility of each course according to their own skill set. First Courses The very first course constructed is unknown. But the very first course that every player must do as a quest, is The Blue Course. It is a simple parkour built by the creators of the game and only features simple obstacles. It is very short and can be completed in under 2-3 minutes by the average player. The official continuation of The Blue Course is supposedly The Red Course since it features the same checkered patterns ... only in red instead of blue. This is a part of the Quest Pack *only available in the Cubit Store*. It is slightly longer and harder than its predecessor, and features Checkpoints and Healing Blocks. Although The Green Course's name implies it is another variation of The Blue Course, it does not have a similar structure and does not feature checkered tiles. Instead, it starts off with grass islands and does not have any special characteristics except for the "green" theme. It is also a part of the Quest Pack *only available in the Cubit Store*. Additional Blocks The Start/Finish Bumpers were a major achievement in the world of Parkour. It allowed players to time themselves (for each course) to see how fast they could complete it. The block would measure the amount of time between when the start bumper is bumped and the when the finish bumper is bumped. The start bumper would start the timer and the finish bumper would stop it. The top ten times are the only ones saved on the Finish Bumper. The Guestbook is just as a big of a milestone as the Start/Finish Bumpers. This allows the first 100 players to bump it, to get their name saved in it for all to see. It is important to have this at the end of a parkour because it gives the player a chance to prove their completion of the course, and also to see how many others were able to complete it before them. Development of Obstacles As new packs were released, more blocks became available to course creators to create whole new sets of obstacles. A popular parkour addition that came from the Dungeon Pack, were Fire Traps and Fire Walls that momentarily blasted fire directly ahead of it. This allowed for increased manipulation of players through adding a timing element that extended its range much further than the existing spikes. Another block that also manipulated players through timing and (forced) smooth movement were unstable blocks that only lasted for seconds before falling away and taking away the platform the player was previously standing on. Category:Parkour